Maybe
by kylagarrett
Summary: Stiles and Lydia meet at a bar. They have fun together and test the waters for a new found relationship. Review and check out my new story Lose Your Mind.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe Chapter One

Stiles POV

At a bar. That's where I was. I took in my surroundings. Dancing, dancing, every one dancing. Well not me I really didn't want to be here but I let Scott drag me here. I ordered another beer, it was my third one. And I'm not going to lie I was little bit tipsy. I was half way done boozing away my sorrows when some thing interesting happened. A girl. Not just any girl but a beautiful one, with strawberry lock, light pale skin, and a petite body. "Hi" I said after chugging down half of me beer. "You look like your having fun" she said sarcastically before telling the bartender what she wanted.

"Yeah I'm having a great time" I said with a thumbs up. "What about you aren't you with your friends?" I asked. "Nah I came alone" she says sitting down. "What's your name?" she asks smiling sweetly at me. "Stiles" I answered. "So why aren't you talking to any girls?" she asks resting her head on her hand. "I'm not really interested" I say looking down at my hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. "Let me help you out" she says scooting closer to me before I can disagree.

"Ok you that one" she says pointing at a apparently drunk grinding on some dude. "She going to be crazy in bed, and is probably going to be in rehab before you can even say good morning" she say. I laugh which I haven't done in a while.

"And you see her" she says now pointing to a girl sitting in a corner all alone. "She's most likely to have your kids names before you can eat break feast" she says and this time I don't hold any thing back, I burst out laughing and she's laughing with me. "What's you-" she cuts me off by shaking her head. "I'm not telling you my name unless you come a dance with me" she says holding out her hand. I hesitate before taking it. We walk into the middle of the floor. "Come on show me what you got" she says giving me a light push. "I can't dance" I admit while smiling. "Ok let me help you out" she says for the second time this evening. "Put your hands on my hips" she instructs as she has her back facing me. I do as told as she squats putting her hands on her knees. She grinding her ass on me. And I just follow along. We are moving to the fast rhythm of the song. After the song is she turns to me laughing. "You're a great dancer" she said putting her hand on my upper arm.

"Your not too bad you self" I say with a chuckle. "How about we get out of here" she says. "Just as you won't have our kids names when I wake up" I joke. We both laugh as she grabs my hand and guides me back to the bar. She grabs her things from where she was before she came to the bar. We go outside waiting for a cab. "Hey you never told me your name" I say remembering from earlier of the night. "My name's Lydia" she say smiling over to me sticking her hands in her pockets. "Hey do you want to go some where?" I ask. "Where?" she asks looking down the street for a cab. "It's a surprise" I tell her as a cab pulls up. We get into the car. "Where to?" the man taking us to our destination. I cover Lydia's ears before telling him the place. She giggles. The driver looks at me crazy before driving off.

When we reach our destinations Lydia gets out the car first. "The beach, in November?" she asks looking at me like a had grown two heads. "Yeah" I saw looking out into the water. "Geez I wonder how cold it is" she says, and all of a sudden my brain hatches an Idea. "Only one way to find out!" I yell before picking her up. (too easily) "Stiles please!" she begs before I throw her in, She rises up in a matter of seconds with smeared make up. I burst out laughing not able to control myself. "Shut up" she say getting the hair off her face. Out of nowhere she pulls me in. "Holy shit it's cold!' I yelp. "Now you know how I feel and I'm wearing a dress" she says through laughter. "Well my house is only two blocks from here want to walk?" I ask as we both get out the water. "Sure" he says squeezing her long, wet hair. We connect arms and start to walk. We chat along the way when we finally reach my house. We step inside. "Well at least it's warm in here" she says and we both chuckle. "Well if you want to you can stay the night here, put you wet clothes in the dryer, take a shower and borrow my clothes to sleep in" I say taking her coat for her. "Well that sounds like a plan and I don't feel like going home" she says holding her upper arms. "Then don't" I joke heading to the basement to put her clothes in the dryer. I come back up stairs to see her very interested in my pictures. "Is this your brother?" she asks pointing to a picture of Scott. I chuckle at her getting us mixed up as brothers. "No were best friends but were practically brothers" I say stepping closer to her. "Well I'm ready for that shower" she says turning to face me. "Oh yeah le me give you some clothes" I say as we both go upstairs to my room.

What did you think? Review. And just so you know Stiles lives by his self.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe Chapter Two

Stiles' POV

I handed her a pair of my boxers, a t-shirt, and some pajama pants. As our hands touched we made it a little more dramatic than it needs to be. "Um where's the bathroom again?" she asked after we stared at each other for a minute. "Oh down stairs to your left" I instructed her. "Thanks" she said turning on her heels and going down stairs.

After ten minutes she came back with nothing but a towel on, boy was this torture. "Um can I get dressed by myself?" she asked as I realized I was staring. "Oh yeah sorry" I said before stepping out the room. She called me back in five minutes.

"You play guitar?" she said standing over by my red guitar. "Well a little" I said as I went over to my dresser, digging for my clothes. "Whatcha doin?" she asks. I chuckle. "Oh I'm about to take a shower" I say grabbing a towel from the shelf of my closet. "If you get bored while I'm gone you can do what ever" I tell her and she just nods as I walk down the stairs to take my shower.

After I'm done taking my shower I open the bathroom door as the steam comes out. I go up stairs and quietly open the door. I saw Lydia plugging my guitar up to it's amp making a loud noise through out the house. "Having fun?" I ask and she jump while she turns around.

"You scared me" she said laughing at her self. "Yeah…." I trail off. I start to get uncomfortable she's staring at me from head to toe. "I'll just go down stairs" I say awkwardly. "No your fine-I mean it's fine I'll go" she says scratching her damp hair nervously. I heard that mistake. A blush covers my face.

Lydia's POV

I can't believe I just said that! I just called him fine, letting him know that I was attracted to him. He called me back in. I peak my head through the door relived to see him fully dressed. I step in and sit beside him on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks turning his body towards me. And I don't know, my mind just goes blank. "Um, I don't know what can we do?" I ask. Just then my phone rings. I go over to his dresser and dig through my purse. When I find my phone it says Allison on it.

"I have to take this" I say to Stiles and he nods. I answer it. "Hello?" I say before Allison's loud voice comes through the phone. "Hey where are you?" she asks and I get irritated to the loud music in the background. "I'm over a friends house" I say looking over at Stiles and he's staring at me. "Who?" she asks. "I met him tonight" I say.

"So your spending the night over their house and you just met him tonight?" she asks and I roll my eyes already knowing where this conversation is going. "What? Sorry I'm losin-" I stop and hang up. I don't feel like talking right now, so I turn my phone off. "Wow that was really nice"

I hear Stiles say sarcastically. "Well you have to do what you have to do" I say sitting back down on the bed after putting my phone on his dresser. "Who was that?"

"That was my best friend Allison" I say ready to change the subject. "You know what I always wanted to do?"

"What?" he asks putting his fist on his chin. "I always wanted to go stricking" I admit. It's true. "No way" he says while laughing. "Do you want to do it right now?" he asks and I'm taken aback. "It's to cold outside" I say but I'm actually considering it. "C'mon don't be a whimp" he says giving me slight push. "Alright lets go" I say walking out his room. He follows me.

Here we are in his back yard (still fully clothed). "You know, we don't have to get completely naked" he says and I blush. "We can just do it in our under garments" he says and I nod. I take off his shirt and the pants, leaving me in his boxers and my bra. He takes off his clothes.

"Ready?" he asks as adrenaline rushes through me. We both run around the big yard screaming. I saw one of his neighbors turn on their backyard light and open their door. "Oh my god lets go" Stiles says as we get our clothes off the ground.


End file.
